


Kerr Avon

by Pat_Nussman



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat_Nussman/pseuds/Pat_Nussman
Summary: Short poem about Avon.





	Kerr Avon

**Author's Note:**

> My poetry in B7 was pretty much all written during my initial phase of B7 lust, and is, IMO, the only decent poetry I ever wrote (okay, a few exceptions, but very few). It rhymes and scans and everything. For some reason, after this period, the poetry muse left me and I haven't written any since.

Danger incarnate,  
an edge of bright steel.  
Nectarean poison,  
dark chimera made real.

The snarl of a tiger  
the panther's dark tread.  
Peril laced with desire,  
exhilarant dread.

Preternatural force,  
that no hand may stay.  
Snared by the chasm,  
you can't step away.


End file.
